Photo Album
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: The twins find some old photo alben on the roof.With the pictures are secrets solwed,memoryes of love,happines and frienship.There is also a new tournament and old enemyes and friends are back...And why want's Ani to kill the crow and the fox?On hold...
1. Old memories brought back

A/N: Ok I'm re-doing this fic the third and the last time, but I think this version will be the better one and I will probably also manage to continue…

Summary: This is a squeal to my fic 'Untitled'. By cleaning attic finds Kanna some old albums with photos from the past. Much funny tales and OOC-nes will ensure for the things the photos reveal.

Warning: there are shonen-ai and lemon scenes in here plus in later chapters will come more warnings

Twilight: I think that are Karasu's photos. Hey! Is that Kurama under the shower /_blush/_

Karasu:_ What? I thought that I had locked them away_. _Oh, oh._

Ehm…/_still red/_ I think he and Kurama will clear that one by themselves. So as I said before, if you have a special wish I will do it and now on with the story…

I. Old memories brought back

* * *

It was a nice spring day and two girls were on cleaning the attic of they house so that they could make place for a few things they didn't want to get rid of.

"I hate cleaning!" whined one of the girl's as she put the box down which she was holding before collapsed to the floor. She had shoulder length red hair with some black locks in it, her ice blue ayes were now closed she wore a flowing white summer dress.

"Stop whining Kanna." said the other girl folding her arms in front of her chest as her eyes were looking disapprovingly at the other on the ground. She had black hair with silver locks her ayes were the same emerald greens as her fathers, she also wore a summer dress, but her's was one interesting shade of deep purple.

"Ah, Kora sometimes you are…hey what's this?" she said suddenly as her hand touched something near her on the ground.

"What do you mean by…Are you even listening to me?" the other one didn't respond only waved to her to come nearer. She kneeled beside her and looked on a large book in her hands and then her view come to one old open chest and there were more of them." I think that are old photo albums."

"Cool" and with that she opened the one she had in her hands. "Hey, look that was our firs day on the beach with everyone together on the beach."

"I remember that one we had to drag Hien with us in the water then he refused." Kora said giggling

"You can tell that to the burned sun umbrella and Kuno who was totally frightened." Kanna answered grinning at the memory of the boy's horrified face.

* * *

_/Flashback/ _

_It was a warm summer day as a little group went down to the beach. "Fortunately" they had the whole beach for themselves because everybody left in a big hurry. _

"_Karasu, Hiei. Why did you scare everybody away?" asked a rather irritated looking redhead as he looked over the deserted beach._

"_Hn…" was the only response from the fire youkai, so the fox sighed and turned to the smiling crow who was still watching the burning towels wit amused eyes. _

"_You know that I don't like being around to much ningens." he sighed again. _

_It was now fifteen years ago that he met his mate Nico and lived with her and the three other youkai together well actually only two because Yomi still needed to control his part of the Makai then after Enki won the tournament he decided that the three kings should keep they power in the Makai while e is the one observing them. As time went by got everyone also married and the tings changed. In all that time witch had passed he learned to understand Karasu, ok he also had something with his three friends, Nico reminded him that male demon's can only have one true mate at once, but they can also have lovers as long as it won't end in reproducing. He was also father and had his doctor in biology and teaches on the university as one of the most popular teachers, his old friends still didn't trust the crow especially the fire youkai seemed to hate him, he even yelled with him how he can trust that sadistic bastard. This emitted in some rather long discussions. _

"_Ok everyone we are here." everyone put everything down and went dressing which was easier said then done. _

_Kurama and Nico had to tell the youkai what to do then they didn't know what they should do with the bathing suits they were holding. Nico even had a hard conversation with Mukuro who refused to wear a bathing suit, after they teached them what a bathing suit was both groups went to met each other in front of the changing rooms. To say that most of the boy's had a mayor nose bleeding problem when they saw the girls would be one understatement. Most of the girls wore bikinis and much too poor Hiei's dismay, and Shishiwakamearu's partly pleasure, his sister and his nice to. Mukuro was the only one in a simple one pieced bathing suit, she refused to wear something that shows al her scars, but even that outfit made the little fire youkai turn red after he stopped to stare in horror at his sister. After the boys managed to stop they blood loss and the girls the giggling everyone went to have fun. Yukina, Botan and Keiko were playing together in the see, Shizuru was taking a sun bath with Sakyo and the others played volleyball. Ok the ningen part of the group was playing while the two kitsunen were trying desperately to explain the game to the youkai, then the first try was a little bit dangerous for the players. For example: Hiei wanted to burn the poor bool, Karasu wanted to throw a bomb on it witch action Kurama luckily stopped, Yuri hit it with her tail and knocked Yusuke out, Jin made a tornado and Touya wanted to freeze the poor thing, but hit Kuwabara anstead creating a in some of the youkais option rather ugly ice-sculpture. Meanwhile somewhere a little bit farer away sat nine kids watching the adults. _

"_What shall we do?" asked one of the girl's, she had long blue hair and crimson ayes. _

"_I don't know, has anyone one idea?" asked Yuron as he went with one hair through his black hair. _

"_Let's go swimming." suggested Kanna and the others nodded. As they went of they suddenly noticed that one of them was not coming. _

"_Hien, come." said Yuron as he looked at the other blackhead. _

"_Don't tell us shrimp that you hate water. Even I as a half neko like it." called Kuno in a mocking tone. _

"_I don't want to swim, you moron!" growled the black haired youkai. _

"_What was that!"_

"_Leave it guys" said Kora as she went up with her twin sister to the boy and dragged him down to the water. Kuno found the protests of the boy very amusing until said boy send a fire ball at him and hit the umbrella instead which burned to ashes. _

"_He should have known that this would happen." Shura commented while Karanue only shook his head in mock sorrow. _

_/End flashback/ _

* * *

"That was great then. Here was the interesting part of the volleyball play when Hiei burned the boll."

"And that was when uncle Karasu wanted to send a bomb at the new boll and dad nearly had one heart attack and this one was made as Yukina, Yuri, Koto and Rubin buried Kuwabara in the sand when he was sleeping I found that hilarious when the crab attacked him." Kanna laughed.

"Yeah that was funny, but let's speak about something else." she said grinning as she noticed that her sister leaned over to her, their faces only inches apart till she was practically on top of her. "How did you like it?"

"What…?" she asked frightened and also somewhat confused.

"You know it was the first time that you saw Karanue in nothing only then in his black bathing pants don't tell me you don't wanted to launch yourself at him in that moment." Kanna said in a teasing tone.

"We are friends" she snapped and looked at the photo's blushing.

"Some times I don't understand you." she shook her head "Look here are the other photos from that day and…huh…"

"Kanna what is it and why are you blushing?" she asked looking at the photo she was staring with wide ayes, but then she begun to blush to. "Uhm…who was the one who…photographed THAT ONE.

"I don't know, but dad will kill the person." Kora nodded.

_To be continued..._

* * *

A/N: So, that was my firs chappy, what's on the photo? You will know it by the next time. And do…hey give me that back.

Kurama: _What in…/stares at Karasu who's leaning over his shoulder/_

Karasu: _Don't look at me like that, I didn't make that._

Kurama: _But then…he's now a dead man_/_runs of now in his Youko form_/

Twilight/_sweatdropp/_ Uhm…Karasu, I think we better fallow him.

Karasu: _I know._

So we are of to stop a blood bath. Pleas review and if you haw a good idea for the next chapter then tell me. As I said in the beginning everything's allowed, and now we must run.

_By _

Twilight

P.S.: should someone still ask I have re-done this fics from my old account…


	2. AN: Profiles

A/N: Ok everyone, this isn't a new chapter, but I wanted to give you the kid's profiles. So, here they are:

**_

* * *

Kora Minamino/Kurama: _**she has shoulder length black hair with some silver lock's. Her ayes are emerald green. She's usually calm and she only fights when she must, but from her and her sister is she the one who's personality most reflect the great thief Youko Kurama's in any manner of way especially when she is full in a fight, she can be sadistic with her opponents. One time when she was four her parents were kidnapped from A class demons and she killed twenty of them without regrets.

Gender: famel

Race: youkai/kitsunen

Age: 17

Parents: Kurama/Nico

Likes: her family and friends, history, chemie and science, france, listening to music, playing on her violin, reading good criminal and horror novel's, writing and meditating.

Dislikes: when people say that she's cute, when her sister and the other's sneak after her and spy when she and Karanue want to speak about their new ideas, betrayal, Aron.

Hobby's: writing, playing on the violin, working together with Karanue.

Power: same as her parent's, she can use the nature and the plant's and can turn into a kitsunen like her parent's, but she learned how to create bomb's with her yoki when she watched her father train with Karasu, the color of the appearing bomb's a pale violet. Her kitsunen form is quiet similar to her fathers.

**_

* * *

Kanna Minamino/Kurama: _**she's Kora's twin sister, her hair is the same length as hers, but she has red hair with black lock's and ice blue ayeslike her mother. She's a happy girl or when we look at her and her sisters parents fox. She's every time ready to fight or get in to one adventure after the other.

Gender: famel

Race: youkai/kitsunen

Age: 17

Parents: Kurama/Nico

Likes: fighting, teasing Kora and spying at her and Karanue- she's obsessed from the idea that they are in love-, her family and friend's, play on the piano, paint, biology, playing game's

Dislikes: math and franc, people who cheat, Aron

Hobby's: fighting, dancing, hanging around with friend's, working in her garden

Power: she can use the plant's and the nature, she also learned some combat's from Genkai. Her kitsunen form is the form of the shadow kitsunens but a little bit redish.

**

* * *

Yuron Urameshi:** he's just like his father, every time ready to fight, he has short black hair like his father it grows only longer when he transforms and his mother's ayes. He is not weary impressed from the tought to become soon one of the three kings of the Makai.

Gender: male

Race: honyou

Age: 17

Parents: Yusuke/Keiko

Likes: to fight, sport's, autos

Dislikes: chemie, people who hurt the weaker.

Hobby's: fighting, training with his father, hanging around with friend's

Power: his father's power just stronger, rei-gun, combat attacks

**

* * *

Kuno Kuwabara: **he has the same type and color hair as his father and his mother's ayes. He also can turn in to a red neko. And like his father…he doesn't show to much from his bright side.

Gender: male

Race: honyou

Age: 17

Parents: Kuwabara/Koto

Likes: to eat, to fight, thinking that every girl is after him, to tease Hien, Rubin

Dislikes: bullies

Hobby's: eating, flirting with Rubin

Power: his spirit-sword and some combat moves

**

* * *

Hien Jagashi:** he has spiked black hair like his father, but he has blue ayes. He has also his father's cold character and calmness. He's weary strong, the only person whit who he comes sometimes to term's except Rubin is Yuron. And it seems weary often that he has a problem with Karanue.

Gender: male

Race: youkai/forbidden childe

Age: 15

Parents: Hiei/Mukuro

Likes: fighting, to protect Rubin

Dislikes: cheater's, coward's, Karanue

Hobby's: fighting

Power: his mother's combat's, katana, flames and the Black dragon, but he can also make sometimes snow storm witch his aunt teached him.

**

* * *

Kotamo Daioh:** what can we say about him, he has brown hair and violet ayes. He's usually weary firmly, but sometimes weary hipper when his mother's genes come trough. On his forehead stand's the same Jr. like by his father. He doesn't use his baby form to much, but he stihas the parcifale.

Gender: male

Race: youkai ?

Age: 15

Parents: Koenma/Botan

Likes: being the bos, fish

Dislikes: when someone other is right and he wrong, paperwork

Hobby's: being the bos,

Power: like his father

**

* * *

Sano:** he's Kuno's cousin. He as long black hair and hazel brown ayes. He's weary calm and the total opposite from his cousin. He has or will have a little sister, but that will come only in the last chapter. He's the only human in their group, but he doesn't mind, he likes his friends.

Gender: male

Race: ningen

Age: 18

Parents: Sakyo/Shizuru

Likes: to fight, being with his friend's, being the bos, betting like his father, but his mother disagred that he bets with his life

Dislikes: people who are in his way

Hobby's: training, being a gentleman especially with Rubin

Power: like his father's

**

* * *

Rubin: **she's the pure innocence and loveliness, but when she's angry she can be frightening. She's also Hien's cuisine and she's the youngest in the group. She has crimson ayes like her mother and uncle and long blue hair like her father.

Gender: famel

Race: youkai/forbidden child

Age: 14

Parents: ShiShi Wakamaru/Yukina

Likes: her family and friend's, swords, flower's, cats, bird's, rainbows and snow

Dislikes: bad people

Hobby's: playing with animal's, to paint, being around her cousin

Power: she can make snow storm's, fighting with a sword that's like her father's(A/N: you can imagine the reactions when everyone saw the sword)

**

* * *

Sura:** I think we all know Yomi's son. He didn't change a lot his black hair's only longer and he look's a little bit more like his father, he's the oldest in their group.

Gender: male

Race: youkai

Age: 19

Parents: Yomi

Likes: his father, to fight, to train with his best friend Kanna, being with his friend's

Dislikes: people who don't respect each other, cheater's, Aron

Hobby's: training, hanging around with Kanna, spying on Kora and Karanue

Power: like his father, but Kanna taught him how to control water and earth.

**

* * *

Karanue Corvin: **he has long, silky ebony-black hair, violet ayes and black, bat wings. He must also wear a mask, but not so often. He's weary like his father, chalm, mysterious and some times a little bit sadistic.

Gender: male

Race: youkai/forbidden childe

Age: 15

Parents: Karasu/Kuruane

Likes: his family, being with his friend's, chemie, hanging around with Kora, Kanna and Sura

Dislikes: people like the Toguro brother's, Orel, but mostly Aron

Hobby's: working in his lab, playing on the violin, creating new plant's for the two kitsunen, sometimes hanging around with Sura

Power: creating bomb's and combat attack's and sometimes use his plant's witch Kora taught him how to use.

**

* * *

Kira Corvin: **She has shoulder lenght black hair with see-green strains and red ayes. She is weary smart for her young age and loves to play with her cousin Karanue. So is she also Karasu's nice.

Gender: famel

Race: youkai/forbidden childe

Age: 4

Parents: Chiena/Yira

Likes: drawing, playing with her uncle, flowers, snakes, her little brother even vhen he was the product of rape(A/N: you will read about that in later chapters)

Dislikes: Ani Toguro

Hobbye's: painting, guitar playing

Power: like her 'father' she can control the wind a like her mother she can control ice then she's a half koorime.

**

* * *

Jessz:** he has red hair and bright blue ayes so you can say that he resembers mostly his father, but he can be sometimes weary chalm when he must. He likes to danc and to be the funny one.

Gender: male

Race: youkai/forbidden childe

Age: 17

Parents: Jin/Touya

Likes: jokes, party, dance, Kanna

Dislikes: when people are sad

Hobbye's: playing jokes on others, hanging araund Yuron

Power: wind and ice attacks

**

* * *

The villians**

**Aron Toguro**: totaly like his father Ani, need I say more…

Gender: male

Race: youkai

Age: 17

Parents: Ani Toguro

Likes: sadism, hurt others, everithing evill

Dislikes: Karanue why he sewed Kora from him before he could rap her

Hobbye's: beaing sadistic, rape, torturing others, fighting, killing

Power: like Ani's

**

* * *

Orgon Toguro:** like his father in young ages, he is in a way different then his cusin. He respect his oppenents.

Gender: male

Race: youkai

Age: 17

Parents: Otto Toguro

Likes: his father, birds,to fight

Dislikes: sometimes the wais of his cousin and uncle

Hobbye's: playing ont he piano, training, drawing

Power: like his father

* * *

A/N: so, that were the kid's profiles. I know that some of the pairing's are weird by some of them even I don't know how I come to that. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own the caracter's I made up. So I must go now, bay. 

_By _

_Twilight_


	3. Rome & Juliet

Karasu_: Aha_,_ I was nursed for FIVE OURS! _

Twilight: (thinks) _strange, I thought that Kurama was nursing you for three hours and then I didn't see any of you two… _

Karasu: (_blushes)_

Twilight: _Oook,…that explains the two bonus hours and now on with the story before I faint or get to many new slash ideas. And by the way Jin's ok as long Yoko or the girls get they hands on him, he photographed the girls by dressing. _

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Romeo & Juliet.

II. Romeo & Juliet or I hate my life…

* * *

As the siblings turned some more pages in the album they found something very interesting that made them both smile in amusement.

''Do you remember that one? I can't believe that they actually made photos from that catastrophe." said Kanna snatching the album from her sister's hands looking closely on the pictures.

''They even taped it the tape must be around somewhere in the house." at that the red-black head sweatdropped in sock.

"You are not serious, right?" the other one only smiled a knowing smile and took the album back in her pale hands.

"Kora I asked you something, stop ignoring me!" Kanna whined.

* * *

_/Flashback/ _

_It was their first week in the new school the newbies caused not many reactions except six of them with their looks. The whole school was dreaming of them and some even had little secret altars in they closets about them. _

_It was a boring Friday and Yuron was staring out of the window, he hated drama class, but then the horror happened... _

"_Class, we will play on the birthday of our school Romeo & Juliet from William Shakespeare, but now will the boys play the female part and the girls the male part." said Miss. Rounek in a cheerful voice. _

_At that the whole class went silent and every male in the room stared frightened at the teacher, Yuron leaned over to his friends. "Did she just say that the boy's will play girls?" they nodded. _

_After that she chose the kids that will play and wrote their names and the characters name on a big paper and hung it up. After school there were many kids in front of the bulletin board staring at the white paper. A lonely girl went by holding her books to her chest as she went to her locker as she went by some of the boys turned around and watched her drooling. As she reached her locker she opened it and put her books to the others, but when she closed it again she jumped in surprise then immediately two girls approached her. 'Lucky for them that I didn't attack in reflex' she thought._

"_Your name's Kora, right?" asked the one with shoulder length hazel brown hair and matching hazel ayes. _

"_Yes, Kora Minamino." she answered._

"_You know that you are so totally lucky." said the one with black hair, Kora looked confused at the two in front of her. _

"_Oh sorry we didn't even introduce our self's I'm Ame Horisiko and that's my best friend Hanna Koriko." said the girl with black hair as she pointed to her friend. _

"_Hay, so why do you say that I'm lucky?" she was still confused. _

"_You will play Romeo and Julia's none other then Karanue Corwin he's one of the hottest guys in school!" said the two with dreamy ayes. Kora only sweatdropped they were hyper about that she will have the main roll with Karanue? _

"_You are so lucky!" said Ame again. _

"_Aha…" _

"_Aren't you happy? Don't say you don't like him?" _

"_Ok he's nice guy, but why are all so strange when he's around?" at that they both looked at her in disbelief and she thought she heard a 'click' then the two put their hands on her shoulder and stared at her which made her step back. _

"_You can't mean that a walking god like HE can't affect YOU? Every girl would pay with her soul to be on your place!" yelled Ame. 'Youkai's a better definition of him' thought Kora. _

"_Hey, Kora!" said one angry female voice from behind her as the three turned around they saw a very angry looking girl with red-black hair coming in they direction. She stopped in front of them and glared at Kora. _

"_We were waiting for you for about ten minutes outside and you are chatting." she growled, but then they heard running noises as they turned again, Ame and Hanna stopped breathing in that second. The two figures stopped by them to catch their breaths, their long ebony black hair hid their ayes. _

"_So…sorry Kora, but…but we couldn't stop Kanna…"panted the boy with tanned skin as he brushed his hair from his blue ayes witch seemed sometimes to shine in amethyst color. _

"_No problem Shura." said Kora with a small smile.-"Is everything ok?" the boy nodded._

"_Hey Kora you know that we must play the main roles in the school play, it will not be a big deal, but I think Yuron and Kuno will hate their roles when they see it. I can hardly wait for they reactions and when we get home that of the others." said the pale skinned boy. _

"_I know and I think the two didn't see it…" but then they heard two screams "…jet. I think they know now." she said and then turned to the two gapping girl's. "Oh, guys those are Ame and Hanna. And that are my twin sister Kanna, and my friend's Karanue and Shura." _

"_Pleased to meet you." said Karanue as he and Sura kissed the hands of the two girls who ware about to faint, witch made Kora to stand in a position to catch them if they faint._

"_Are you coming already." said suddenly a gentle voice behind them. _

_Now were the two girls really about to pas out then there come two men or as they put it two Gods. One had light fiery red hair and sparkling emerald green ayes that gave him with his tanned skin a very dreamy look the other man on his side had pale skin witch matched perfectly with his waist long ebony black hair that perfectly framed his face and violet like ayes. They bid they farewells and went out side, but as Kora wanted to go someone grabbed her arm. She turned and saw in Hanna's hazel ayes. "Kora come." said the man with red hair. _

"_I'm there in a minute."_

"_Ok, but don't take to long." and both went away._

_"But don't stay to long" sad the black haired man before he also went trough the door. _

"_You…you know Karanue and Sura…?" asked Ame in a shaking voice. _

"_Yes, we are best friends. Why?" _

"_And, who were that two, your older brother's? They look so sexy." at that Kora sweatdropped again, she usually didn't look at her father and thinking the word sexy. _

"_Ehm…the one with red hair was my father and the other man beside him was my godfather and Karanue's dad, we live in the same big house." _

"_That was your father!" they yelled in union. 'No wonder every guy wants to ask her out…' they thought, with such a hot father was this fore programmed. _

"_Man, you are friends with the two most wanted guys in school and have a god as your father and beside that you live with them together." _

"_Hey if you want you can come over in the next summer vacation to us and sleep by us." _

"_You…you meant…" _

"_Yes and…"but Kora couldn't end her sentence then Kanna dragged her away. _

_The time went quick by and the night of the premier was only two days away. The kid's were all in the living room of Kurama's house speaking about the play. _

"_Why must I play Juliet? Sura has also long hair." said the boy sitting Indian stile on the red carpet. _

"_You have a problem? I'M PLAYING YOUR MOTHER!" screamed Yuron as he stood up to prove his point, but sat immediately down as he saw the odd looks of his friends. _

"_You do know that my mother's actually a male right?" Karanue asked with a raised eyebrow. _

"_Please don't remember me of that." said Kuno then looked frustrated at everyone. "Why must I play in a DRESS!" he wined the others only sighed. _

_The evening of the premier come very fast and everyone sat in the audience of the school hall, but most mothers in the room were only paying attention to a few good locking males in the first row while the husbands at the women. _

* * *

_**Behind the screen **_

"_I hate this dress." complained Kuno as he polled on the neck of the brown-white flowy dress, he felt himself like one idiot in that thing. _

"_Tell me more…" said Yuron as he come in a pinkish-white dress. _

* * *

_**And then the play begun. **_

_It was great everyone knew they text, but then by the scene on the balcony…_

"_Romeo, oh Romeo why is your name…" but Karanue couldn't end the text then in that moment opened a swirling vortex in front of him and six demons come out three of them were the men from the three Makai lords. They looked around and come in eye contact with a slightly pale Karanue. _

"_Ehm…Karanue, you know that you wear a dress and that is not what a male youkai should wear even if we have both genders in us as you know from your parents." said the old youkai as he looked at the boy's deep green dress. _

"_What are you doing…here?" asked Kora as she climbed up on the balcony the youkai stared now from one youth to the other then sighed. _

"_I knew that they will have a problem by the dominance in this relationship." He groaned. _

"_We're NOT A COUPLE!" yelled both a little bit red, but then one of them looked at the audience and… _

"_Lord Yusuke, lord Mukuro, lord Yomi! Finally we found you." yelled Rhainek as he waved the lord's who tried to sink as deep in they chairs as they could. _

"_I think more revealing and embarrassing can't that situation get." said Botan sweatdropping, but then the blue ogre come out the portal and looked around. _

"_Sorry miss have you seen…Karanue, why are you wearing a dress?" asked the ogre the boy who looked dumbfoulted at him. In meantime come the others to and stared up. "Oh dear Makai! Lord Kotamo sir! Why are you wearing a dress? You are the prince of Reikai, your father will have a heart attack!" _

"_You moron, come immediately down here!" yelled Koenma in frustration as he jumped up in his chair. _

"_Oh, hello lord Koenma sir!" yelled the ogre as he waved to the toddler god who was now held back by his wife so that he couldn't climb up the balcony and send George in one other dimension. _

"_I will work on that one." said Hiei as he let go of his mate's hand and stood up. He took his bandana of and opened his jagan. "You will think that all this is a dream." after he said that everyone fell asleep. _

"_Good work Hiei." said Yusuke. _

"_Hn…" was the short response from the fire youkai. _

"_And now to our visitor's." said Shizuru as she and the others stared up at the sweatdropping and grinning youkai, but then they al heard a 'crack'. _

"_Ehm…Kotamo, how much weight can that balcony hold?" asked Yuron the soon to be Reikai king, but then the balcony broke down with a laud 'crack'. _

"_Not enough." answered the boy as they all watched their friends sweatdropping. _

_**Two ours of repairing and jelling later…**_

_Everyone was awake and looked at the play. It was now the last part as Julia wakes up and find's Romeo death. _

"_You didn't let me any of the poison that took you away from me, but there can still be some last drop on your lips." he leaned down, luckily his hair was lose so no one cold see that the two didn't kiss, but he still heard some girls from the school crying and growling. 'How pathetic some ningens are.' he thought as he took the blade from Kora's side. "No, there is nothing left please you blade slice my broken heart and let me in the arm1s of death." and struck. _

_The audience was standing up and clapping for the brilliant work. Everyone come to the two and bowed. _

_On their way home couldn't Yusuke and Kuwabara stop making fun of the boy's so Keiko and Shizuru 'asked' them to stop. _

_/End flashback/ _

* * *

"Aha, so you two really didn't kiss." Kanna said, her tone somewhat disappointed.

"No, we are friends and nothing more." at that comment looked Kanna weary unbelieving at her sister. "What?" but the other one didn't pay any attention anymore.

"So shall we make the group photo of the boy's in they costumes poster size and hang it everywhere in the Makai?"

"No! That would be mean…only the photos of Yuron and Kuno, ok?"

"God idea sister." squalled Kanna as she hugged her sister.

_To be continued…_


	4. How to bake a cake

A/N: So finally I can continue it. Hay everyone, so this is the third chapter which I dedicate for foxgirl28, thanks for the review. Hope you like the chapter.

III. How to make a cake, or don't ask Chiena for help…

* * *

The twins were still hugging and giggling on the floor as the door opened revealing two boys with long black hair and violet ayes. The only difference between them was that one of the boys had tanned skin with two pointy ears and a horn on his forehead, he wore navy-blue T-shirt and jeans and was two inches taller then the other one. The other boy had weary pale skin, he wore a black T-shirt and black jeans. The two stared quizzically first at each other then at the two girls who begun rolling on the floor from laughing as they saw the two male.

"What's so funny?" asked the taller boy, his hands on his hips. The two couldn't stop so Kanna pointed the album under his nose. "I still don't get what is so damned funny…" but then he saw the photos and pointed them to the one beside him.

"Sorry, but that was funny."

"We know." sighed the pale skinned boy as he sat down beside the two girls. "We should burn them." now that brought everyone to stare at the tanned skinned boy.

"Ah, Sura don't make a face you look cute in that dress." said Kanna as she leaned over and hugged the boy.

As her pale arms went around his body he felt the warm of her body her soft red-black hair send chills over his skin, but he pushed every feeling away. He didn't know what he felt, he knew the vixen for years he was most of the time by her and they were best friends, but in the last time something changed, but what, he didn't know only that things changed.

"Nice of you and what do you two…" but he stopped his sentence and he and Kanna stared at the other two who were sitting near each other looking at a red covered album. "Hey, what did you two find?" he asked as the two crawled to the others.

"That are photos from the last clan meeting. I think that was the time when Kurama met my dad's whole family."

"Hey is that a soufflé witch is attacking?" asked Sura pointing at one of the photos witch showed a soufflé in…karate pose?

All four looked at the photo and then they said in union"Chiena cooked again…"

"That remains me when we wanted to bake a cake." said Kora as she shivered from the memory, after that 'incident' they don't like to be near cakes when they are cut in peaces and even then they are aware if they must fight.

* * *

_/Flashback/ _

_Four little children were sitting in the living room. Ok Sura was the only older one in the group. _

"_What shall we make for fathers day?" asked Kanna leaning over her sister's shoulder who was reading. _

"_We could bake something." at that the kids tensed up and looked at the door. There in the doorway stood tall slim women with long ebony black hair and sparkling blue eyes._

"_Aunt Chiena" quelled Karanue as he run to her and was greeted in a big hug. _

"_The cake is a great idea, but we can't bake." pointed out the young Makai prince. _

"_I will help you." said the woman as she lead the children in the kitchen. " First of all we need three eggs, flour, milk and butter." _

"_We have everything." said the children, each holding up one of the items. _

"_Great and now let's begin." _

_They baked two hours and in that time they had one egg fight, spilled the milk out got flour and cream over everything and almost burned the cake, but finally it was ready and fully decorated. Everyone was proud at them selves and brought they creation to the living room. _

_As they stood in the living room Karanue got a bit pale and clung himself to his aunt's leg. _

"_What is it Kara-chan?" the woman asked the child softly._

"_Aunt Chiena? I saw dad bake a five times and…is it normal when the cake moves?" at that everyone begun staring at the cake and the other children also clung themselves to the female youkai, then the cake turned in they direction. _

"_Ok children, walk slowly away…" she said in a whisper, but as it jumped from the coffee table and begun to near them they al screamed and begun to run in panic to the front door and exactly in that moment come the others home and got dashed over. Ok only Kurama was by the door then._

_The adult youkai stared confused first at Kurama on the ground then at the running children and Karasu's older sister and then on the door from which a pink cake come hopping out… _

"_Uhm…Karasu…" _

"_I know, my sister got again in a kitchen. Uhm…could someone get that cake killed and in the mean time I will pick Itooshi up from the ground. _

_/End flashback/ _

* * *

"Luckily my dad and your mom killed it." said Sura shuddering from the memory.

"Yes, that was frightening and…" Karanue stopped in his sentence as they heard some explosions and screams from out side.

"What in Inari's name is happening out there?" so they all went to the window and looked out in the garden where the noises come.

And then they saw…

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so hope you liked it.


	5. Pizza of doom

V. Pizza of doom

* * *

The four teenage youkai were staring out of the window when they suddenly spotted they parents and Karanue's aunt with her mate running in panic away from something which was still out of they view. The explosions they heard were coming from Karasu's bombs which he threw every time in the same direction behind them, but from the number of the attacks they seemed to not faze they attacker.

"What are our parents doing down there?" asked Sura confused.

"I don't know, but we should go help them if I remember right wanted dads class to come over today." said Kanna as she tried to see from what they parents were doing.

"Kanna, if I remember right our fathers class know already that they bio, chemise, arts, history and sports teacher are not human."

"I know Sura, but I also know that there are not many creatures who can frighten our parents and let they attacks seem useless mostly that both Karanue's father and aunt are both Quest-class."

"You are right, so what do you think Ka….uhm…Karanue? Kora?" both turned around only to see that the other two already left.

"Hey wait for us!" called Shura as both Kanna and him run to the door.

After all four went outside in the garden they looked around to find they parents and to help them, but stopped immediately in they tracks when they saw the state the garden was in.

"Well… dad will spend many hours with gardening if he wants to repair this chaos." said Kanna then while the attacker of they parents seemed to manage to survive the attacks of the seven youkai, the poor garden was not so fortunate then it resembled now a desert which was attacked by mowl youkai.

After following the trail of destruction they found the adults when they suddenly stopped in front of them panting and tired.

"Uhm…mom, dad are you alright?" the twins asked as they noticed that they parents were in they kitsunen forms and that Karasu and Chiena had they masks bound to they sides, hair golden blond.

"Ye…yes…we…we are only ou….out of breath…" Youko panted while forcing a smile on his face, white tails swishing nervously.

"Chi…Chiena darling…"

"Yes Yira?" asked the other.

"I really like you…and we are mates, but now I want to kick you…" snapped Yira, she was a koorime and she was also Chiena's mate since six hundred years.

When the female youkai first introduced her to the friends of her little brother Hiei nearly coughed himself to death together with Yusuke and Kuwabara fainted from shock the others only looked shocked except for Nika and Karasu who already knew her and Yukina who finally had one other person from her race with who she could speak and seeing her choose for a mate she would perfectly understand her.

"Oh really…I want to strangle her…" said Karasu when they suddenly tensed up.

Everyone turned around to see a gigantic slimy looking thing crawling in they direction the under half was brown and the rest yellow, green, red and it had…mushrooms on it?

"Uhm…please tell me that this is not a gigantic pizza over there…" said Sura, but then everyone nodded.

"RUNNN!!" Kurama yelled suddenly as the pizza started moving again and everyone begun running for they lives.

At this time arrived Kurama's class which stood from eight boys and the same number of girls, in front of them walked Kurama's mother Shiori and Karasu's and Chiena's uncle Ryouu. When they reached the entrance they already saw everyone running, screaming and attacking something which resembled in a way a…pizza?

"Uhm…are our professors just being attacked in front of us by a gigantic pizza?" asked one of the boys and Ryouu shook his head.

"When professor Minamino told us that we should expect anything when visiting, he really meant EVERYTHING."

"Oh, dear, what could have happened?" asked Shiori.

"Chiena tried to cook again and it backfired, everyone stay please back now." everyone looked at the older youkai confused, but obeyed. Then he held his hand up and lighting hit the pizza and it stopped moving immediately as nearly 20000 volts of electricity his it by full force.

"Cool." Said the students in awe.

"This is the advance of the Quest-class and also every member of our clan has his own special ability." Ryouu explained as they made they way inside the destroyed garden.

After the food went down everyone sunk to the ground panting while the other walked up to them.

"Oh, Chiena, Yira how nice from you to visit us." Shiori greeted the two women when she reached them.

"Hello Shiori." said Chiena smiling.

"Uhm…professor Corvin, did you die your hair blond?" asked one of the girls with short red hair and brown eyes while she and the others were staring at they chemistry professor's now blonde hair.

"No Miss. Kamiro I didn't die my hair blond, this happens when I don't have my mask on and my powers get stronger." he said while putting his mask on and his hair returned to normal. "Uhm…kids are you alright?" he asked as they students paled.

"Uhm…ye…yes professor it is only that…we see you the first time in…that thing…" said one of the boys blushing a bit.

"Yes and well you look now kind of like that psychopathic killer in the movie we watched last night…" said his friend grinning awkwardly as Karasu's eyes widened and Kurama broke out in laughter together with his friends.

"You…you don't know…how perfect…you got hi…him…" Kurama managed to coke out which made they students stare confused at them while Karasu glared at him.

"You know when my brother met Kurama he told him a little personal info about himself, and let us leave the part out that he flirted with him in the whole fight well if we get to the important part my brother usually killed everything which he likes." Chiena explained and the poor children stared in horror at they chemise teacher.

"Don't worry I don't do that since a while." said Karasu as he also begun to laugh together with the others.

_To be continued… _


End file.
